The optical fiber container is a kind of equipment used cooperative with the optical fiber cutting unit. It is used to collect the discarded fiber left by the cutting unit. The automatic fiber container automatically collects the discarded fiber ends left by the cutting unit. But the optical fiber containers now available have several defects as shown below:
A. The main part of the automatic optical fiber container now available is short in length. The fiber collecting shaft cannot collect long discarded fiber. If the discarded fiber is relatively long, it cannot be rolled in the container completely, thus leading to operational inconvenience. So the operator has to be cautious about the length when he is stripping the fiber. The existing optical fiber container can collect discarded optical fiber with the length of about 15 mm, those discarded fibers with length over 20 mm is difficult to be rolled into the container.
B. The existing optical fiber container cannot hold large quantity of discarded fiber. It can only hold about 300 fiber ends. Thus its operational efficiency is very low.
C. The fiber collecting shafts of the existing container can rotate both-way. When the discarded fiber is relatively long, the fiber collecting shafts will rollback to drive the fiber away from the container.